Weeds in Concrete Sidewalks
by Seito
Summary: A virus. A simple virus meant to disable Pro-Heroes. To turn off their Quirk Gene, to make them powerless. That was what it was supposed to be. It mutated into something entirely different. (Zombie Apocalypse!AU)


ANISEANDSPEARMINT asked:

How about a BNHA Zombie Apocalypse AU, but still with quirks and heroes? I've been hoping to see one, but so far all anyone has done is no quirk apocalypse AUs. It's like they think that people having quirks could prevent or contain a serious zombie outbreak. (lols, clearly they missed out on World War Z and other similar books/movies)

Oooo this was interesting. I'm not very good with zombie AUs so I like this one! Hopefully this is works 8D

* * *

There were rumors that it started off as a villain attack. A way to neutralize the heroes and give the villains an advantage. There were rumors of a mad scientist or a mafia king who were responsible. There were plenty of rumors, but if there was any truth, it was gone and buried, lost in the sands of time.

Regardless of the rumors, this was the truth.

A virus.

A simple virus meant to disable Pro-Heroes. To turn off their Quirk Gene, to make them powerless. That was what it was _supposed_ to be.

It mutated into something entirely different. It let people keep their Quirk, it took their minds however, reducing them to an animalistic, instinctive frenzy rage.

Have you seen what a person can do when they're angry? The feats of strength they can pull off? The cold rational of logic and common sense, gone. When they have no limits, no reason to hold back. No guiding morals, no distinguishing between right or wrong, just overwhelming anger and looking for a convenience and easy target to lash out at.

It started off small enough, in the homeless and weak; those constantly weak and unseen by the world. Crime spiked, people worried but the seeds were already sown.

The first known case that became public was when Endeavor was infected. His fire knew no limits and he went supernova, exploding in a ball of flames that engulfed ten blocks and burned for four months, charring it all to ash and leaving nothing behind. People debated it for months, wondering where it could have gone wrong.

They thought it was an isolated case. Until Thirteen became infected. His Black Hole Quirk swallowed thousands of civilians and took over fifty Pro-Heroes to stop him. But the resulting bloodshed in turn infected them all. The remaining Pro-Heroes fell after that.

Society didn't stand a chance after that. It spread like wildfire, injuries making it easier to contaminate people. Heroes who had strengthen their Quirks to be as devastating as possible. Anarchy ran rampant as people fled.

Then All Might fell to the virus.

The world was silent for a second when the news finally broke. When they recognize the hordes of infected that All Might went up against had finally overwhelmed their strongest hero.

That was ten years ago.

"Deku!" Katsuki shouted. "We gotta fucking go!" The sounds of metal and rumbling shook their base.

"I know!" Izuku shouted back, scrambling to collect his data. It was never enough. They couldn't never set up a safe house that could withstand the might of numerous Quirks for long enough, so he was always running and disrupting his experiments. He was close to a breakthrough, but he needed _time_.

He froze as one of his computers beeped, reading out results.

"DEKU!" Katsuki yelled.

Izuku's eyes read over the screen. Of course, it would be one of the equipment that was too big to bring with them. He hit the print, willing the printer to move at lightning speed. Ominously, the lights flickered and he would hear the sounds of the metal doors being torn apart.

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT DEKU!" Katsuki bellowed, running into Izuku's lab and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Wait! Kacchan!" Izuku protested, just managing to grab the print out.

"IT'S NOT WORTH YOUR FUCKING LIFE!" Katsuki snapped. His explosion blew through the debris, hightailing it out of their compromised base as fast as possible.

Izuku read over the printout, eyes growing wide. A tiny burst of hope pulsed in his heart, growing with each beat and he couldn't keep the giddy grin off his face. "Kacchan! I think I figured it out!" Izuku said, holding tight as Katsuki dodged and weaved through the wreckage, staying as far from the inflected as possible.

"Figured out what?" Katsuki snarled, throwing one of his homemade grenades, blowing away a stray infected.

"How to cure the virus! The key lies in those of us who are Quirkless!"

* * *

Please leave a review on your way out


End file.
